


potions

by neptunemayperish



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Songfic, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neptunemayperish/pseuds/neptunemayperish
Summary: a songfic for potions by car astorlisten to it here, or don’t: https://youtu.be/y5V1wmcdyrM¯\_(ツ)_/¯ i thought it was fitting for this ship
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	potions

**Author's Note:**

> if you see any errors no you didn’t 💜  
> leave kudos for a kiss <3  
> written in under two hours bcuz i am an impulsive disaster lesbian

Somewhere, far away from civilization, there was a school. A school for a _ very _ select handful of candidates. Oh yes, this was not just any ordinary school. For inside the seemingly endless walls of a large glass dome, were sixteen far-from-ordinary students. Only the most eccentric of the bunch were hand-picked to be residents at this academy. This information is far from important, because the story is focused upon two women currently training in a traditional temple-like dojo. 

“ **_HAIiYAAH..!” …_ **

Barbaric screams and gutteral war cries could be heard echoing out, bouncing between walls and reverberating back again. Each yell was followed by a slightly more quiet, almost delicate sound. It was like comparing a grizzly bear awoken from hibernation to a small, twittering blue-jay.

_ <‘I just wanna know, got me on these potions babe..’> _

Sweat. That’s all she could feel, sweat, grime, and an unscratchable itch lingering under her skin that followed in It’s wake. ‘ _ N-Nyeh,,,grody. My clothes are sticking to my skin.’  _ Himiko prodded and pulled at the hakama, hoping to relieve the scrape of wet fabric against her flesh. But to no avail, the uncomfortable feeling only grew with the cooling sweat. The mage let out a frustrated huff, and looked over at the aikidoka, hoping she’d get the idea. 

_ <‘Love the words you say, you make me wait for it, yeah…’> _

Tenko was too occupied with stretching out her muscles to notice, but on the plus side that was marking the training session as over. She started with lifting her right arm over her head, and reaching with the left to meet her shoulder blade. With a small exhale, the tension left her worked up muscles. She made quick work of the rest of her stretches, and once finished, looked back at Himiko with a soft smile on her face.  _ ‘Himiko! Ya really outta do some stretching, too!!’ It’d be awful if you pulled something.’  _ Her face, gleaming and slicked with sweat was now twisted into a concerned expression.  _ ‘Seriously! I wouldn’t want you getting hurt on my watch!!’  _ Said, albeit a little too loudly, by the master of aikido herself. 

_ <‘When you pull me in I don't want to look away. Got me in your gaze, my eyes they fall for it..’> _

_ <‘hey, yeah’> _

_ ‘M’ not really concerned with that right now. Nyeh,, I'm sweaty, and probably smell.’ _ The fiery redhead’s gaze fell upon Tenko’s flushed face. The way the sweat from earlier exertion made her cheeks glimmer with a sheen.  _ The bead of liquid currently running down her jaw… _

Her own face grew heated, dropping line of sight to her feet. Twiddling her fingers together, Himiko mumbled  _ ‘Wanna shower..’ _

_ <‘You're all I need.. between my sheets’> _

Tenko’s jaw possibly hit the floor with that last part, she thought that she’d misheard her.  _ ‘H-himiko!? What d-did you say??’  _ There’s  **_no way_ ** that’d she heard that right. Her?? and Himiko? In the shower???  _ Together..?  _ The more that Tenko thought about it, the better it sounded. Fingers crossed that her ears and wishful thinking were not deceiving her. 

_ <‘Just you and me’> _

The mage was working up the courage to look the other in the eyes and just spit it out already. With her hands clenched into fists and in front of her body defensively, the shorter of the two blurted out ‘ _ I said… D-Do you wanna shower? As in, with me.’ Real smooth, Romeo. She’s gonna think you’re a weirdo perv, for sure. _

Much to Himiko’s surprise, the aikidoka nodded her head excitedly. Her eyes widened, she didn’t actually expect a positive response at all. But now, the once forgotten discomfort due to the sweaty aikido uniform was again becoming  _ much _ more apparent.  _ ‘O-Okay..Well, can we go soon? I’m  _ **_really_ ** _ starting to dread this uniform. It’s a drag.’  _ To emphasize her point, she lifted her arms, revealing the sweat stains that have accumulated during their training. 

Tenko seemed to snap back into reality at that, waving her hands in a sheepish manner.  _ ‘Oh, o-of course..!’ _

And, that is how they got in this situation. Well, she knows  _ how _ , but the moments leading up to this current one exactly were a blur. She recalls how they got  _ here,  _ but not how they got  **_here_ ** . 

_ <‘Don't ever slow down…’> _

They’re now residing within the girl’s shower and spa room, preparing to strip out of their training attire. Tenko, with a blush suggested that they both turn away and undress, but the Mage didn’t feel that was necessary as they were both girls. And with that, the removal of the hamaka began.. Once discarded and thrown into the hamper, they stood in complete silence. 

_ <‘Your hands should be all over me’> _

_ <‘Your lips, your teeth’> _

Himiko was the first to break the silence that laid heavy in the air.  _ Totally _ not trying to force her gaze away from the aikido master’s body, she looked over her shoulder, to the bath and shower area. ‘ _ Sooo...we should probably stop slackin’ n get to it then.’  _ With her pointed witch hat discarded, she ran a hand through her silky red tresses, and twirled a finger into it. 

The aikidoka watched each movement with such a look of awe on her face, struggling to find words.  _ I still can’t believe this is actually happening..! I gotta be dreaming...  _ Tenko pinched herself for good measure, coming to the conclusion that this is in fact,  _ not _ a dream, and that she was about to do something so intimate with the girl whom has captured her affections for so long. Somehow withholding the excited squeel that threatened to spill past her lips, she agreed.  _ ‘Uhh..yeah, probably!’  _

Their footsteps could be heard pattering over to the bathing area, with Himiko taking the lead. This left Tenko with a _very enjoyable_ view, and she cursed herself for taking it in. She wasn’t so perverted as to peep on unsuspecting girls…!! Only _degenerate_ _males_ did things like that. But despite her denial, her eyes were glued to the way Himiko’s hips swayed as she scampered over to the shower. Tearing her unforgiving eyes away, she noticed that Himiko was looking at her. She knew. _She knew_. 

_ She knew that I was looking at her!!  _ She knew that I took advantage of her vulnerable state and got an eyeful of her curvy body. However, the mage didn’t seem to mind, and gave an uncharacteristic smirk at this.  _ ‘Take a picture...it’ll last longer.’  _ Tenko choked on air, feeling her face grow hot and her hands become clammy.  _ ‘I..’  _

But there was no room to respond, because the mage stepped into the large shower and gestured for Tenko to join her. It was a quite spacious, walk in shower with a sliding glass door. The floor was made of pretty grey tiles,,well, actually, the whole shower was made of them. Tenko gulped, suddenly feeling nervous and hot. They were actually doing this...what is she supposed to do? Does Himiko want help washing herself? Are they just gonna shower respectively in each other’s company? She didn’t really know what to expect. But it’s now too late for any explanations, as the shower is on and Himiko was asking her to slide the door closed. 

_ <‘Don't ever stop now’> _

Himiko stepped under the water spewing from the shower head, sighing with contentment and  _ finally _ ridding her of that itchy, sticky feeling.  _ ‘Are ya just gunna stand there n’ watch me, or what..?’ She cracked open a golden amber eye beckoned Tenko over with a hooked finger, gesturing in a come hither motion. The tall girl still looked unsure, and hesitantly walked over. This worried Himiko a little. ‘Yknow..you didn’t have to agree to this. If you want,, you can leave still.’ She meant that with the most sincerity, not wanting to force the other to do anything she wasn’t actively wanting to do.  _

_ ‘T-That isn’t it! It’s just..I’m gay. Like,, super, really gay. For you.’  _

_ ‘Oh..’ _

The water was engulfing the both of them, they stood stagnant with Himiko’s hand pressing against Tenko’s cheek. The tension in the shower was almost as thick as the steamy fog that had accumulated from hot water condensation. They gaze in to each other’s eyes, as if asking a silent question. Himiko leans in first, her bubbly pink lips brushing against Tenko’s own. And that was it. The growing tension met a crescendo, and snapped like a rubber band stretched beyond its capability. Himiko laced her arms around Tenko’s neck with flurried movement, as if trying to pull her impossibly closer. With her hand’s tangled in the depths of a fiery red mane, she gave an experimental tug. The gasp the small mage let out was delicious, and seemed to flick a switch somewhere deep inside of Tenko. The taller of the two growled, almost in an animalistic manner and bit at Himiko’s lips. The mage mewled and allowed for her mouth to be trespassed,  _ taken, by _ her tongue. 

_ <‘Out of breath, out of mind _

_ Addicted to your light’> _

The pittering water droplets against the stone flooring were  _ almost _ loud enough to drown the sounds of reverberating gasps and groans. The heat inside the room gave the illusion that it was much smaller. Their shared passion filling the shower, until it was only them. The showerhead that was drenching the floor neglected and forgotten. Tenko slammed Himiko into the sleek wall, still locked together at the lips. Hands roamed whenever they could reach, sensual and slow. Himiko found her captor’s leg between her own, and started to grind against it. Tenko gasped, assisting by setting the rhythm for the smaller woman.

_ <‘These potions and potions, babe’> _

‘Oh my  _ God’  _ Tenko broke from the kiss to groan out.  _ ‘You’re so wet, so hot.’  _ She grabbed Himiko by her hips and forced her to grind down roughly. The redhead moaned out an affirmation at that statement. Sliding her hands up, she pinched her pretty pink nipples,  _ hard.  _ Tenko settled for kissing and sucking at the neck of the shivering girl, leaving dark bruises and bitemarks in her wake and absolutely  _ loving _ the noises that Himiko was producing. She looked up and saw her face flushed & twisted in pleasure, panting and leaking drool from her mouth. It was a wonderful sight…

_ ‘You look so pretty like this, baby. When you’re desperate for me to give you what you want.’ _

_ <‘Out of breath, out of mind _

_ Addicted to your light _

_ These potions and potions, babe’> _

The aikido master brought a strong hand up to grip the smaller woman’s neck, and focused her attention on the perky, small breasts that now greeted her. This produced a high pitched gargle from Himiko. A warm mouth engulfed one of her nipples and bit down enough for a spark to travel up her spine. With her free hand, Tenko tweaked and pinched her other breast. Himiko thought she might cum just from this, but the mouth released her nipple with a  _ pop _ , and moved down her ribcage.

_ <‘With a lack of touch, days are gray without you babe’> _

Scraping nails down the other woman’s sides, Tenko descended down. Sucking a path of bruises and licking them apologetically, she finally reached her waistline. She bit into a hipbone harshly and earned a drawn out moan. Tenko looked up, catching her gaze. The desire and sheer lust in her eyes really made her wanna give in. So she did. 

_ <‘Tell me anything, my lips, they fall for it’> _

_ <‘Hey, yeah’> _

Himiko felt a strong, insistent grip on her hips. And there it was, a hot, wet swipe of a tongue up the length of her slit. Her hips bucked wildly, hands finding purchase in dark green hair.  _ Anything to get her closer. _ Tenko broke away briefly, to whisper to her.  _ ‘Look at me while i’m fucking you.. I want you to watch as I ruin you.’ To bring her demand to a close, she leaned back down and sucked on her clit, tonguing it and softly biting the hood.  _

_ <‘Glass is full and I'm sipping on the words you say. You've got me drunk on these potions everyday’> _

_ ‘I’m so, so so close- Please don’t, don’t stop.’ _

It seemed like Tenko had other plans though, because  _ right as she was on the brink- _ her mouth pulled away. Himiko gasped, and opened her eyes.  _ ‘W-Why’d you..Why’d you stop!??’  _

_ <‘Breathing in these potions’> _

_ <‘I'm addicted to your light’> _

‘ _ Because, I told you to watch me. You disobeyed what you were told.’  _

Tenko then stood, getting up from her knees. A strong arm wrapped securely around Himiko’s waist and hoisted her up. And then she was being pinned to the wall.  _ ‘Nyeh..?’  _ She’d stammered out.

<‘ _ No more second guessing’> _

_ <‘I'm addicted to your light’> _

A sweet, somehow innocent peck was placed on her lips. In this position, she’d actually have to lean down for a kiss. It was endearing. But the innocent atomsphere was replaced by Tenko slamming two fingers inside her, rough and unforgiving. She’d had absolutely no time to adjust to the unrelenting pace that’d been set.  _ ‘If you dare look away for even a second, I will stop and we’ll be back to phase one, got it?’  _ Tenko had this twinkle in her eye that she had never seen before, a tone in her voice that she hadn’t heard her use. It was so dirty, filthy.  _ Sexy. _

_ <‘Out of breath, out of mind _

_ Addicted to your light _

_ These potions and potions, babe’> _

Loud noises of skin slapping against skin filled the room, squelching and moaning and the occasional groan from Tenko. It was hard to think about anything other than the feeling of Tenko’s long fingers pounding into her. Then— suddenly those fingers were curling.  _ And oh, that felt good.  _ She could feel the coil in her gut winding, threatening to burst at any moment. A thumb found her clit and rubbed against it with no mercy. She was totally done for.  _ ‘That’s it, come for me’  _ Tenko punctuated those last words by biting into the sensitive flesh of her shoulder. 

_ <‘You're all I need between my sheets _

_ Just you and me _

_ These potions, babe’> _

_ Himiko came with a howel of Tenko’s name followed by various other incomprehensible words. She was clawing up Tenko’s back, and swore that she’d probably be bleeding from it. She would apologize for that later. Tenko continued to pump her fingers through her orgasm, and eventually pulled them out. ‘Want a taste?’ Himiko responded by grabbing her wrist and pulling them into her mouth, tasting herself on them and making a show out of cleaning her juices. ‘Ugh..thats hot’  _

Himiko’s hips twitched, she was getting tired of being held up.  _ ‘Nyehh, could you put me down?’ She should probably apologize about scratching up her back… _

_ ‘Oh,,yes! _ ’ Tenko then set her down, and stood awkwardly with one hand gripping her other arm.  _ ‘I don’t know what got into me!!’ Sorry about that..’  _

Himiko shook her head ‘ _ No no, that was amazing. You were amazing. But..’ _

_ ‘But?’ _

_ Himiko wandered around to Tenko’s backside, and just as she suspected, there were angry, bleeding claw marks down the length of her back. Luckily they didn’t look too deep so they probably wouldn’t scar.  _

_ ‘I uh, I made you bleed pretty badly’ Himiko flushed and scratched her head ‘I’m sorry..’ _

_ Tenko turned to face her with a gentle smile, ‘Well,, that just means I did really good!! Tis’ nothing that can harm a master of aikido such as myself!’  _

_ “Plus ,, if anyone asks, I could just say it was a cat attack!’  _

_ ‘Nyeh,,,as if anyone would believe that. Maybe Gonta at most..’  _

_ Tenko’s face is twisted into a condescending disgusted look ‘The last thing I wanna think about right now is a degenerate male!’ _

_ ‘My bad. I’ll make it up to you by repaying the favor later. M’ sleepy right now.’ _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that was a thing


End file.
